robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
2003
So, I received a message from a banned user. Their name was 'more than me' They had spaces in their name, so obviously I knew they were an old user. The message said: "Join me in my game. i need help i nee ddyou to hlphe me ia naaewraljkh need htis hhlepHELP" That was the whole message. I'm guessing it was typed really quickly, cause it's really messy. I think to myself, "Oh, come on, this is totally fake. He's probably just advertising his ROBLOX tycoon he made or something." I go to their game, curious. It's just an empty baseplate, with a small platform in the middle. According to the player list, he's in the game with me, but I don't see him anywhere. Anyway, I step on the platform, and the game instantly turns night. I seem to get teleported to an alternate dimension or something. Everything on the screen was flipped upside down, except the topbar. I was walking upside down, and the baseplate was pure red. Then I saw him. He... looked in pain. I can't describe it. Something just went off in my brain, telling me he's a dying animal or something. I know what you're thinking: "In ROBLOX? You must be super sensitive." But it felt real. Too real. Like I was really there. "THEY KEEP DOING THIS TO US!" He chatted. He was glitching out. Weird. "Why?" What? Why what? I'm confused. I was typing out a question when he simply says; "You don't understand..." I don't understand what? "They keep changing things!" I just sit back and watch by now, let him speak his part. I'll probably get my answers from his messages. "The creators, they changed everything. Can't you stop them? Can't you do something?" Obviously waiting for a reply, I say, "wdym?" "This is all real. Whatever it looks like to a Fempler like yourself, it's real." Fempler? What is a Fempler? Is that some made up word, an insult in another language? "Okay, cut this out. Why did you tell me to come here?" I ask, losing my patience. I had to go see a movie with my family in 10 minutes, I didn't have time for this. "2003. I've been here since 2003. It's all real. ROBLOX." What? To my understand, ROBLOX came out in 2005, but was released to the public in 2006. How'd he get an account in 2003? Is this guy real? "Yes, yes, it's not fake. I'm not crazy. It's not a game" I don't reply. "It might be a game to you, but it's real for me. I don't wanna die. I really need your help. please" At that point I figure it's some troll wasting my time, so I leave the game and get ready to go see that movie. What was he suggesting, anyway? That ROBLOX is real life? Idiot. Anyway, if you guys want me to talk to him again, I can. He sent me a friend request on my alt account. Ask me questions about him in the comments. UPDATE: I got a notification that he sent me a message, but when I looked in my messages, it wasn't there. It also wasn't in my archives. Maybe it deleted itself? I don't know. I think I might unfriend this guy. Category:Marked for Review